<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Blossoms by Lineonad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070375">Cherry Blossoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineonad/pseuds/Lineonad'>Lineonad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineonad/pseuds/Lineonad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Nanami is born. The two magical girls plus the other three have to take care of her. Nothing's gonna hurt her? Right? Not on Yachiyo's watch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"How did they make babies?"<br/>"Magic."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Hey,hey,hey Yachiyo!" Tsuruno stopped the blue-haired girl in the hallway. "Didn't expect to see you here!" Yachiyo blinked at them. Why shouldn't she be here? She just heard that her friend was rushed to the hospital. She didn't know about 'it', making the surprise worth it. "Of course I would be here! Why did Sana fell from the stairs?" Felicia nudged Tsuruno, telling her to say what they practiced. She cleared her throat,"Because she didn't see the chair we were moving so she tripped and the rest is history." They can only hope that this lie will work. Yachiyo raised an eyebrow, this two were up to something. "Where is she now?" She asked. "She's in the room, recovering. It's not a good time to see her now." Scratching the back of her neck, Tsuruno chuckled nervously. "Yeah she got hemorrhoids." Felicia said out loud,causing nearby people to stare at her with  a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>'That's not how you get hemorrhoids.' Yachiyo watched as the two shifted their weight. 'Something's not right.' Yachiyo shook her head, "You just came from there. So that means I can see her." The two froze, their faces turning pale. "Now if you excuse me." Yachiyo walked past them, heading towards the door. Before she could reach her hand to the door knob, the two grabbed Yachiyo and dragged her far away from the room. "Yahiyo the doctor is there that is why we are not allowed to enter." She's not falling for the lie. "If you don't release me then I have no choice but to give both of you a punishment." The two stopped walking. Yachiyo felt their grips loosen and she quickly freed herself. She ran to the room, she can hear their yells behind her. She reached the doorknob and opened the door. "Hey are you al-"</p><p>"YOU JUST HAD TO SAY HEMORRHOIDS!" Tsuruno yelled at Felicia as they stopped near the room.</p><p>"That's what you told me!"</p><p>"I said that won't be part of the script!"</p><p>"Damnit the surprise is ruined!"</p><p>"I don't think so."</p><p>They turned to face Sana who was smiling happily. "She seemed pretty surprised. I wonder why she didn't notice. Probably it's because she's so busy with her job." She grabbed both of their wrists and lead them to into the room. "Let's just watch from the sidelines." The two couldn't help but nod.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You should have told me!"</p><p>"I thought you knew. It was pretty obvious."</p><p>"Yeah Yachiyo it was obvious"</p><p>"Just like you're lie Felicia!"</p><p>"I told you not to say Hemorrhoids."</p><p>"How many times have you told me that?"</p><p>"2."</p><p>"Okay you two enough"</p><p>Sana told them as she grabbed their wrists. "We'll leave you three alone." She smiled at them before they exited the room.</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p>"I should really be more observant." Yachiyo pulled the chair towards her, she sat down and smiled.</p><p>"Yes you should."</p><p>Yachiyo looked down. She shifted her feet.</p><p>"Do you want to-"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>This earned Yachiyo a giggle, she blushed as she looked up. She stared into those bright blue cobalt eyes, reminding her of her own. She grabbed the tiny figure and smiled. Tears flowing down her cheeks from happiness.</p><p>"Are you crying?"</p><p>"She just looks so damn adorable."</p><p>"That's what Felicia said."</p><p>"You let Felicia hold her?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"She wanted to hold her."</p><p>"What's her name?"</p><p>"Sakura. I know you liked that name."</p><p>Sakura blinked at Yachiyo, giggling as she stared into her eyes.</p><p>"Hello Sakura. I'm your mama."</p><p>**************</p><p>Before:</p><p>"She's so cute." Tsuruno giggled as she smiled at Sakura, the baby stared at her, giving small giggles as she watched with charming cobalt blue eyes atTsuruno. "Tsuruno don't hog her to yourself. Give me a chance!"Felicia complained. She was standing beside Tsuruno and Sana. It has been a long while since she had seen a baby. At first, she thought that babies were ugly, messy, and noisy creatures that can ruin a night's sleep but she quickly dismissed the idea when she laid her eyes on the newborn. "You've had her for a long time now!" Tsuruno playfully rolled her eyes, she glanced at Felicia then at Sana. "I think Sana should hold her first." Tsuruno said, "She's more gentle with babies than you."</p><p> </p><p>Pouting, the blonde-haired girl watched as Tsuruno handed the baby to Sana. The girl hesitated but quickly adapted as she rocked the baby back and forth slowly. "She just looks so cute!" Tsuruno resisted the urge to grab the baby. "And her name fits her well!" Sana nodded. "Sakura really is a perfect name for her." The baby giggled, possibly meaning she liked it too.</p><p>"When can I get to hold her?"</p><p>"Probably later."</p><p>"Is it my turn yet?"</p><p>"It's still Sana's!"</p><p>"Where is Yachiyo anyway? Doesn't she know-"</p><p>"I textedher that Sana she fell from the stairs and we took her to the hospital."</p><p>"She doesn't know?"</p><p>"She doesn't know. That's why were making it a surprise!"</p><p>"Oh no wonder you told me that plan this morning."</p><p>"Yup!"</p><p>"Good that gives me enough time to hold her before she gets here!"</p><p>"Are you afraid of Yachiyo, Felicia?"</p><p>"I'm not afraid of her. I'm afraid she won't let me hold Sakura. She's gonna be protective and I bet she won't let us go near her child!"</p><p>"You're right. So we need to spend our time wisely."</p><p>"So I get to hold her now?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Irohaaaaa please let me hold Sakura."</p><p>Felicia pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears. "Please Iroha. Pretty please?" Tsuruno smacked Felicia's head, making the baby laugh. "Hey don't stress her Felicia!" Tsuruno told the girl before sticking out her tongue. "She won't let you hold Sakura!" Felicia narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Tsuruno. I'm fine with Felicia ho-"</p><p>"See she is fine with it!"</p><p>"You didn't even let her finish her sentence!"</p><p>As the two squabble, Sakura giggled. The two stopped and turned to face her, their squabbling stopped to a halt. "She finds this amusing." Felicia pouted which made Sakura giggle a bit louder. "My turn!" Sana slowly handed the baby to Felicia, afraid that she might drop it.</p><p> </p><p>To their surprise, Felicia gently carried the baby, with tears streaming down her eyes. "Why are you crying?!" Tsuruno and Sana asked, shocked to see the girl cry."She's too damn adorable." Felicia sobbed. She returned the baby to Iroha, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "I'm going outside." Felicia said before exiting the room. She returned a few seconds later with wide eyes, she slammed the door loudly causing Tsuruno to screech. "Tsuruno you know what to do!" Felicia nodded at Tsuruno who nodded. "Let's go!" The two went outside, leaving the other two wondering about what their gonna do. "I hope she doesn't be like them." Sana sighed as she stared at the door. "The world needs more sane people."</p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p>The trio watched them with big smiles on their face. They made a promise to protect this family and no one is gonna harm them. Especially little Sakura.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mysterious figure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aunt Tsuruno may I ask a question?" Sakura twiddled her thumbs nervously. Lighting flashed outside as rain poured down on the window, Sakura was afraid, not because of the rain but because of something else....</p><p>"Sure kiddo." Tsuruno scooted a bit, giving a place where Sakura could sit. She patted the empty spot, "Sit down and let's chat." Sakura hugged her teddy bear tighter. She sat down on the empty space and stared at the tv. It was playing a sport that made Sakura interested. She could ask her aunt later, right now she was captured by the people on the screen. A blue and yellow ball flew into the air, a person stood right below it. As soon as the ball landed on the person's hands, they threw it to another person.</p><p> </p><p>"What was your question, kiddo?" Snapping back to reality, Sakura turned to face her auntie. She frowned, "Where is Mama and Mommy? The rain's getting stronger and I'm afraid that they'll catch a cold." She buried her face into her teddy bear. "What if they got into an accident? Or what if...what if...." Wrapping her arms around the little kid, Tsuruno stroked her hair. "They'll be fine." Tsuruno glanced at the watch. It was 8 pm, it was past Sakura's bed time and they should be home by now. 'Has something happened?' Tsuruno darted her eyes towards the door, waiting for the two parents to appear. 'Are they alright?' She glanced at Sakura then at the door. She needed to find them, she needed to make sure they were alright. Felicia and Sana went out so it was a bad idea to leave the little one all alone in the house especially if Kyubey or some one came.</p><p> </p><p>They were still magical girls and they needed to find grief seeds in order to survive, if Tsuruno told Sakura about magical girls then the little girl will be curious and ask more questions. 'She musn't know.' Patting Sakura's fluffy pink hair, Tsuruno stood up an d turned off the tv. "Kiddo let's take you to bed."</p><p>*************************</p><p>"Felicia, watch out!" It was too late. Felicia turned around just in time to get struck by a blast. She grumbled a curse, this could be much easier if Tsuruno or Yachiyo were here. She landed hard on her back, dropping her hammer to the ground. "Damnit!" The hooded-figure smirked, this has got to be the easiest job they have done. "Don't bother trying to stop me." Sana flinched. Shivering behind her shield, Sana watched as the figure walked towards' Felicia, a black katana in their hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Just who in the heck are you?!" Standing up, Felicia grabbed her hammer and faced the figure. "And what do you want?" They stopped, underneath the hoodie, Felicia could see a smirk. "I don't think I need introductions." In a blink of the eye, they were right in front of Felicia. They sighed,"And as for what I want, I was asked....made a deal to find....a irl named...." They lowered themselves and whispered the name in Felicia's ear. She widen her eyes. "WE WON'T LET YOU!" She swung her hammer towards them.</p><p>***************************</p><p>"Aunt Tsuruno, will Mama and Mommy come home safe and sound?" Sakura asked the brown-haired girl as she pulled blanket near her face. "It's raining hard." Tsuruno sighed. She forced a smile, "I don't know kiddo. But I know that when you wake up, you'll find them waiting for you downstairs." Sakura smiled. She yawned as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight Aunt Tsuruno."</p><p>"Goodnight Sakura. Sweet dreams."</p><p>That was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>**********************</p><p>She opened her eyes. Where was she? Her eyes scanned her surroundings, she was in a weird place. The floor was like sand, it was hard to move, she tried freeing her legs but they wouldn't budge. The walls were painted yellow, a small elephant-like creature wearing a white hat flew towards the walls. It looked weird, it didn't have a trunk nor did it have eyes. It was color black, it's ears were shaped like a dog and it was color orange, it's legs were thin and scrawny like an ants and there was a blue circle in the center of it's face.</p><p> </p><p>'Where am I?' A loud thud hit her, her eyes landed on a girl with pink hair shooting arrows from a bow that she hasn't seen before. 'Mommy?' She blinked her eyes, was it really her? If so then what was she doing here in this weird place. "Iroha you okay?" Sakura widen her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "I'm fine Yachiyo." Iroha smiled at her. Sakura saw her mommy holding a spear, they were wearing weird clothes and they had weapons, surely this was a dream?</p><p> </p><p>"MAMA! MOMMY!" She yelled, hoping they could hear her. "What's happening?" She opened her eyes, she found herself staring at the ceiling in her dark room. She sat up, thinking whether it was a dream or not. 'It must be a dream. It can't be real.'</p><p> </p><p>"Are you Sakura?" Whipping her head, she saw a figure sitting on her chair. It was too dark to make out there face or who they were. "Y-yes....." She gulped down the lump in her throat, her heart pounded in her ears, telling her to call for Tsuruno. "Don't bother she's asleep." She flinched. "Don't worry I ain't gonna hurt you." The chair creaked, loud foot steps pounded in her ears as the figure approached her. She panicked, what were they gonna do? They stopped beside her bed, staring at her with a frown. "Do you know who I am?" She shook her head. They sighed, "You probably won't believe if I told you so I'll make this quick. Some one is coming for you and they are gonna kidnap you. What I want you to do is hide under your bed and don't make a sound." The figure walked towards the door, they opened it in one swift motion. "Do you understand?" Sakura nodded. "I know you don't trust me and that's fine. I don't trust myself either." They turned and gave Sakura a smile. "If all goes well and they come back safe and sound. Tell them I said hi."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am gonna publish a book of IroYachi on Wattpad tomorrow, probably.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I deleted My Fault. For me, that story was bad and I had no clue why I wrote that. That's why I made a new one. To make up for it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>